dad
by claudia1
Summary: laim writes a letter to his dad


Disclaimers: none of the characters are mine  
  
Dad,   
  
There are a few things that you need to know about me. You most probably have a thousand and one questions you want answered. This letter will hopefully answer some of your questions.  
  
The Taleons I owe more to them than I'll ever let on. You see I was born partly due to the Taleons. One of my fathers was on the run from the Taleons. The last of his kind he took over the form of my other father to create a child. My mother died not long after I was born. I did however get to say goodbye to her. The doctor who delivered me made sure that if she ever remembered having me it would kill her. It sounds drastic, but it was for her own safety. Mum died a few years ago now, but it only seems like it happened a few days ago. As for you my human father you now know that you have a son. What you don't know who your son is. You found out when I donated some blood to save your life. As Sandoval your are an agent that is ruthless, I love you as my dad not the agent. I would love to tell you who I am, but I can't. It would endanger your life and mine. I once told someone close to me that the longer I remain on earth, the more human I become. Can you believe they actually bought that bullshit? I'm a human alien hybrid. I was born that way. Nothing will ever change me. I guess I have just I have got a lot better at hiding the truth. Let the others think I'm becoming more human. I know who I am, a mix of several species. Someone who has never had a childhood. I'm told that childhood and puberty are something I should be glad I have missed out on. I went though all that in matter of minutes. Did you know I have the memories of all three of my parents. I also have the knowledge and memories of thousands of alien's races. To look at me you wouldn't be able to tell.  
  
Your son is a hybrid, but you already knew that didn't you dad. After the donation of two pints of blood you must have known that your son was a hell of a lot older than a teenager. Some of my so-called friends said that I was wrong to save your life. They told me that you had done nothing for humans so why should his own son help save his life. The answer to that is simple. You're my dad and I love you. You are the only living relative that I have left. Mum died a few years ago and I still miss her. She never found out who I was and I bitterly regret not telling her. I sometimes think, that just before she passed away she knew who I was. That's what I tell myself. There are times when I want to walk up to you and tell you who I am, but I don't think you would believe me. You tell yourself that you would accept me, it doesn't matter who I am. It would endanger your life dad and as much as I want to talk to you face to face, I will not allow you to placed in danger. I will not let the Taleons take away my only remaining parent. I know what you look like though. I've seen you quite a lot, you don't know I'm looking though. You don't even know I'm your son. You see me as someone else. There have been times when you've tried to kill me. My friends tell me that a real father wouldn't do that to his son, but you don't know who I am do you dad. Some part of you may realise who I am. You just don't believe it though.  
  
I should tell you that I am leaving. I've had enough of work. I don't mean to be dramatic but I can't take the lies anymore. Everyone wants a piece of me and I haven't got anything left to give. It has just reached the point where I am coming first for once. I think it's about time I lived my life as I want to. I no longer want a life in the resistance or as a companion protector. So I'm just leaving it all. There is nothing left to keep me here anymore. The only reason I have stayed so long is because of you. Even that is not enough to keep me here any longer. Your mind is probably working over time. Your son a protector of the Taleons part of the resistance. You will find out who I am when you go to work on Monday morning. You will find out that I've left. I've told the taleon I'm protecting where I am. I didn't tell him the whole reason, but hell this part of the reason as to why I am leaving. Too much has happened in the past few months too ever a trust him again. I may only be a few years old but I trust no one. Too much has happened in the past few months too ever a trust him again. I may only be a few years old but I trust no one.   
  
Dad I will always love you. I can witness everything about you. Find out things that should make me disown you, but I can't. I love you too much to do that.   
  
Love your son  
  



End file.
